Dust in the Wind
by saphira15
Summary: Traduction de Dust in the Wind de Narnian at Heart. Une personne n'était pas là pour entendre la question de Glenn à propos de savoir comment jouer de la guitare...oneshot. Daryl/Carol


Crédits: The Walking Dead et ses personnages appartiennent à AMC, l'intrigue de cet OS à son auteur.

Voici ma première traduction, de la fiction éponyme de Narnian at Heart.

J'ai découvert cet OS il y a quelques semaines, et je l'ai trouvé super. D'une parce qu'il s'agit d'une Daryl/Carol, couple que j'affectione particulièrement, et de deux parce qu'il y a une guitare dans cette fiction. Alors, deux choses que j'aime dans le même OS, je ne pouvais que vous la faire partager :))

Merci à Narnian at Heart qui a gentiment accepté que je traduise sa fiction. Merci à TheBoneyBoneyOfNowhere pour sa correction.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, je les transmettrai à l'auteur :)

**Enjoy !**

**Dust in the wind (Poussière dans le vent)**

« Tout ce que t'avais à faire, c'était de garder un oeil sur elle ! »

C'était la vérité, la froide, dure, indéniable vérité, mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal… et le fait qu'IL avait été le seul à le lui crier au visage était ce qui l'avait vraiment déchirée. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait été prêt à la frapper, à l'envoyer mordre la poussière de Géorgie, mais il s'était arrêté une seconde avant que ça ne se réalise. Elle avait vaguement pensé que la plupart des gens auraient été effrayés ou en colère contre lui pour ce tour de force, mais elle avait vu ce regard quand il s'était reculé, hanté, terrifié, un regard perdu auquel Carol avait donné un nom : la peur et le regret. Elle ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre lui parce qu'il faisait son deuil à sa manière et elle ne pourrait jamais avoir peur de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle…et pour Sophia.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle se promenait à travers l'étendue herbeuse des terres agricoles, en direction de la lumière vacillante du feu de camp se trouvant à distance. Elle n'allait pas renoncer à lui parce tout le monde dans sa misérable vie passée avait renoncé et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cela se reproduire. Il lui suffit de composer avec le fait que quelqu'un ne se foutait pas de lui.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa destination, elle commença à entendre des bruits bizarres provenant de là où elle se rendait, des sortes de « twang » et elle pensa que ça sonnait comme une guitare…mais c'était une idée folle. Cependant, plus elle se rapprochait, plus les sons devenaient clairs et elle réalisa qu'elle avait raison, c'était le bruit des cordes de guitare que l'on pinçait.

Carol ralentit, et s'approcha doucement de la lumière du feu rougeoyant, restant dans l'ombre, puis debout, cachée dans l'ombre de la tente de Daryl alors qu'elle apercevait le coin du feu.

Il était assis sur les roches altérées de la vieille cheminée autonome qui était l'élément central de son petit bout de paradis, légèrement penché en avant sur la guitare que Glenn avait amené un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur quelque chose au loin et il pinçait chaque corde individuellement, tournant les clefs occasionnellement pour obtenir la bonne tonalité. Enfin, il réajusta l'instrument sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

Carol n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle attendait, mais quand les doigts de Daryl commencèrent à se déplacer sur les cordes, elle fut choquée par la manière douce et facile dont les notes s'élevèrent dans l'air autour d'elle. Elle reconnut la mélodie de « Wanted Dead or Alive » d'un Bon Jovi mort ou mort-vivant depuis longtemps, et elle sourit légèrement à la découverte qu'un tel talent ait été caché chez le plus improbable d'entre eux. Assis là dans son jeans déchiré et sanglant, sa chemise sans manches boutonnée, ses cheveux en désordre et tombant devant ses yeux, il était un homme qui arriverait toujours à la surprendre avec l'étonnante profondeur de son caractère et de ses talents cachés.

Elle resta dans l'ombre de la tente jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine, puis elle sortit dans la lumière du feu et lui signala sa présence. Daryl ouvrit les yeux lentement, mais ils s'écarquillèrent en la voyant.

« T'es là d'puis combien d'temps ? » dit-il sèchement, ses yeux brûlant littéralement à la lueur du feu mourant.

« Assez longtemps », répondit Carol doucement, sachant qu'elle marchait sur des œufs « Je ne voulais pas entendre, je suis venue te parler. »

« Eh bien, tu peux faire d'mi-tour et me laisser parce que j'suis pas d'humeur causante » râla Daryl, posant la guitare à côté.

« C'est pas une grande surprise » murmura Carol pour elle-même.

« Alors pourquoi t'as pris la peine d'venir ? » fut la réponse. Carol le regarda bouche bée. Comment diable l'avait-il entendu parler de là-bas ?

Au lieu de répondre, Carol poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à lui, s'asseyant à coté de lui près du foyer. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il se leva et s'éloigna pour remuer les braises.

« Alors », commença Carol, calme et douce. « Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare. Où as-tu appris ? »

« Appris moi-même », marmonna Daryl. Ah, au moins il parlait.

« Tu es très bon », déclara Carol honnêtement. « J'ai toujours aimé cette chanson. »

Daryl renifla, mais elle pensa que peut-être, il y avait un peu d'amusement dans ce son et pas que de la colère.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu de musique, de n'importe quel genre », soupira Carol, regardant la lueur des braises devant elle. « Je pense que c'est une des choses qui me manque le plus de la vie d'avant. »

Elle vit que Daryl hochait la tête puis il se leva et revint s'asseoir à coté d'elle maladroitement. Il tendit la main et prit la guitare, faisant courir ses mains presque amoureusement le long des courbes de l'instrument. L'esprit de Carol vacilla alors qu'elle pensait « chanceuse, la guitare … » avant qu'elle ne revienne d'un coup à la réalité.

« Tu peux en jouer une autre ? » murmura-t-elle avec espoir. « S'il-te-plait ? »

Daryl ne la regarda pas, il ne cessa de garder les yeux rivés sur le sol en face de lui. Enfin, il fit un léger hochement de tête. Carol quitta le foyer pour venir s'installer sur le sol en face de lui, afin de lui laisser de la place pour positionner son instrument, et attendit qu'il commence. Il resta immobile un long moment, silencieux et pensif, puis il ferma les yeux et commença à jouer.

Carol reconnut la chanson immédiatement, et des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux et elle les ferma dans l'espoir de ne pas pleurer. Mais quand la voix de Daryl se mêla à la mélodie, elle laissa les larmes couler.

_"I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moment's gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind"*_

Ces mots avaient toujours eu un sens pour elle. Avant tout cela, elle pensa à ses années lycée et les plans qu'elle avait eus alors pour son futur, à quel point elle allait être heureuse, trouver l'amour et avoir une famille, tout se serait arrangé comme par magie…mais aucun de ces rêves ne s'était réalisé. Et maintenant…maintenant elle avait tout perdu, même sa petite fille qui avait été la personne la plus importante au monde pour elle. Elle se demanda si Daryl avait réalisé à quel point le choix de ce morceau était approprié…elle supposa que oui. Il jouait cette chanson pour elle…et pour lui, pour leurs pertes, leur passé brisé et leur avenir sombre et quand elle pensa à cela, elle se dit que peut-être leur avenir serait plus clair que son passé. Carol laissa la mélodie mélancolique remplir son âme, et elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle commençait à chanter avec lui.

_"Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see. Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind."**_

Elle ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'il commença le pont musical et le regarda jouer. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa position qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, une position tranquille et détendue sans aucune tension dans son corps, ses doigts bougeant légèrement et doucement sur les cordes comme s'il caressait un trésor inestimable, son visage dénué de traits durs et de son habituel regard coléreux. Il semblait si calme et à l'aise qu'une boule se forma dans la gorge de Carol alors qu'elle le regardait. Mais ensuite ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et se verrouillèrent sur les siens alors que le couplet suivant commençait, et son chant maladroit s'éleva doucement, encore teinté de la rudesse de sa voix comme il regardait vers elle et lui adressait les paroles. Paroles qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

_"Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky, it slips away and all your money won't another minute buy. Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind. Everything is dust in the wind."***_

Carol laissa les larmes courir le long de ses joues, sans honte à l'idée qu'il les voie. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, la plaçant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle était assise sur la terre froide, l'esprit empli des images de Sophia souriant, du visage d'Ed en colère alors qu'il venait vers elle encore une fois, de son crâne fractionné sous le coup de la pioche, du corps déchiré de Sophia alors qu'elle trébuchait hors de la grange, les yeux de Daryl alors qu'il criait après elle. Ses dernières paroles « tout ce que tu avais à faire était de garder un œil sur elle » résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Soudain, Carol sentit une chaleur contre son dos et elle leva lentement la tête, clignant des yeux à travers ses larmes. Daryl était accroupi devant elle, la chaleur était la paume de sa main posée sur son épaule, il la regardait avec une expression qu'elle n'avait vue sur son visage que quelques fois auparavant, quand il lui avait donné la rose Cherokee et quand il s'était excusé près de l'étang.

« J'suis désolé », dit-il gentiment. « Pour c'que j'ai dit l'autre jour. Je…Je n'sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça parce que t'étais la meilleure mère que cette fille aurait pu espérer. T'as fait tout c'que tu pouvais pour elle, t'aurais pas pu faire mieux. »

Carol renifla, mais les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas, en fait elles avaient augmenté avec la déclaration. Il se rapprochait d'elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé qu'elle avait mérité cela, mais il le fit :

« Mais tu n'peux pas continuer avec ça pour t'jours, pas dans ce monde », dit-il doucement, aussi doucement qu'auparavant, « J'sais qu'c'est dur pour toi, d'l'avoir perdue, mais…mais tu n'peux pas laisser ça te détruire. Si tu t'accroches à ça, tu n'pourras pas survivre. »

Il s'interrompit un instant et regarda le sol comme s'il hésitait, puis il releva ses yeux remplis de sincérité.

« Et j'veux qu'tu survives, Carol »

Elle le fixa un long moment, assimilant ses paroles, ressentant quelque chose changer en elle et prendre racine. Elle réalisa à ce moment que son plan de venir le voir et lui montrer que quelqu'un se souciait de lui venait juste de faire un virage à 180 degré vers elle…il était celui qui lui montrait qu'il se souciait d'elle. IL se souciait. D'elle. Et à ce moment, Carol décida qu'elle voulait survivre aussi. Elle voulait vivre les jours qu'il lui restait au maximum, elle voulait donner à cet homme une raison de croire en lui-même, elle voulait l'aimer de tout son cœur et travailler dur à construire cette amitié parce que cet instant maintenant était ce qui importait vraiment…même s'ils finiraient par être de la poussière dans le vent.

* * *

*_(Je ferme les yeux, juste l'espace d'un instant et le voila parti. Tous les rêves défilent sous mes yeux, une curiosité. De la poussière dans le vent, ils ne sont que de la poussière dans le vent.)_

_**(La même vieille chanson, rien qu'une goutte d'eau dans une mer infinie. Tout ce que nous faisons s'écroule sur le sol bien que nous refusions de le voir. Poussière dans le vent, nous ne sommes que de la poussière dans le vent)_

_***(Ne t'attache pas, rien n'est éternel exceptés la terre et le ciel, t__out s'éloigne doucement et toute ta fortune ne te paiera pas une minute supplémentaire. Poussière dans le vent, nous ne sommes que de la poussière dans le vent, tout n'est que de la poussière dans le vent.)_


End file.
